Turbo Toilet 2000
The Turbo Toilet 2000 is the leader of the Talking Toilets and the primary antagonist of Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets. Appearance The Turbo Toilet 2000 is a huge toilet with shark teeth on the seat, eyes under the top and large, strong, spiky, metal arms on the side. Powers and Abilities The Turbo Toilet 2000 is one of Captain Underpants's most powerful foes. Like his army of Talking Toilets, he has a large, strong mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. He is also incredibly strong and has a two fisted punch which is called the 'Potty Power Punch'. He is also very durable as he is able to take many hits from Captain Underpants and the Incredible Robo-Plunger. He is also rather intelligent. Appearances The Attack of the Talking Toilets The Turbo Toilet 2000 first appears as a character from a comic book that George and Harold create while spending their time in detention. He and his army of Talking Toilets are accidentally brought to life by the two boys when they attempt to make copies of their comic using the PATSY 2000, believing it was an ordinary copy machine. After Captain Underpants, George and Harold defeat the other Talking Toilets, George notes that they haven't seen the Turbo Toilet 2000 yet. The Turbo Toilet 2000 then comes out of the school and confronts our heroes. Having used up all the cafeteria food on his army, the three have no way to fight the carnivorous commode. Captain Underpants tries to fight him, but the TT 2000 easily defeats and swallows him. He then tries to eat George and Harold, but the boys manage to escape into the school and lock the door. They use the PATSY 2000 to create the Incredible Robo-Plunger. This robot defeats the TT 2000 with ease. George and Harold pull Mr. Krupp out of the commode. After the Robo-Plunger repairs the school, he takes the Turbo Toilet 2000 and his army of talking toilets to the planet Uranus. The Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants The Turbo Toilet is seen in a newspaper article. He, the Talking Toilets, as well as the Incredible Robo-Plunger have been spotted on the surface of Uranus. The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers A space shuttle has gone out to Uranus to investigate the Talking Toilets. They are seen on the monitor of the spaceship. The Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People When George and Harold go the alternate universe, they see the counterparts of all the villains they have faced on their adventures. When this was shown, the Turbo Toilet 2000 was seen as a crossing patrol officer outside the school. Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers While not shown it is implied that he was defeated by Zorx, Klax and Jennifer and their army of Evil Zombie Nerds given the fact that several Talking Toilets are shown destroyed. Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers He is shown in the intro comic as one of the villains attacking Earth in a universe where Benjamin Krupp never became Captain Underpants. The Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 The Turbo Toilet 2000 was revived when Harold 2000 kicked a ball to Uranus, which hit the Robo-Plunger's head off, causing Photo-Atomic Trans-Sombobulating Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomistic juice to pour out of his neck hole and into the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth. Determined to avenge the deaths of the Talking Toilets, he built a rocket scooter out of the Robo-Plunger and traveled to Earth. As George, Harold, as well as Captain Underpants were in the future, Melvin Sneedly used DNA from Mr. Krupp's toenail to gain his super-powers. He killed the Turbo Toilet 2000 and became a superhero, but when people began to abuse this and call him for trivial matters, he retrieved George, Harold, as well as Captain Underpants from the future and brought them to the present, two weeks before the Turbo Toilet 2000 showed up, while hacking their surveillance photos so the cops would no longer be after them. In the revised timeline, the Turbo Toilet 2000 attacked when Mr. Krupp was in Piqua Valley Home for the Reality-Challenged due to chaos caused from George and Harold time travelling and being in two places at once, so George and Harold disguised themselves as talking toilets and convinced the Turbo Toilet 2000 to attack the sanitarium, where George snapped his fingers to turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants beat up the Turbo Toilet 2000 until his tears landed on Captain Underpants's head, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. Mr. Krupp directed the Turbo Toilet 2000 to the treehouse where "Yesterday George" and "Yesterday Harold" were. Upon arrival, the Turbo Toilet 2000 ate Mr. Krupp. However, the three eggs that Crackers laid earlier hatched into hamster pterosaur hybrids (who would later be named Dawn, Orlando, and Tony). Dawn, Orlando, and Tony attacked the Turbo Toilet 2000, lifted him over half a mile into the air and sent him falling to his death, releasing Mr. Krupp unharmed. Depiction in the Film He was first made by Melvin as one of his many inventions for the Science Convention, before it was sabotaged by George and Harold as part of their idea to let the students enjoy their saturday. It started shooting toilet paper all over the place where Melvin soon lost control over it. Later on Melvin showed it to Professor Poopypants, where the professor then makes it grow to an enormous size using his Sizanator 2000. But it needed a power source, so the two decided to use the radioactive cafeteria food, which ultimately powers the robot. The two then approach the school inside the giant robot and procede to remove laughter from every student in the school except George and Harold. Gallery Popuptout toilet.gif|Turbo Toilet 2000 in the books IMG 1025.PNG|The Turbo Toilet 2000, along with several other characters, as they will appear in the Movie. maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Turbo Toilet 2000.png Trivia *The Turbo Toilet 2000 is the first villain that has defeated Captain Underpants twice and not been beaten back by him in one book. The second was the Bionic Booger Boy. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bad Guys (novels) Category:Antagonists Category:Toilets